


Keep the Jersey on

by the_weatha



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, M/M, Mild Kink, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_weatha/pseuds/the_weatha
Summary: Julian surprises Bernd. and Bernd has a thing for his lover in his clothes





	Keep the Jersey on

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: its all fake as you very well know, this is just my imagination going wild because I needed to write this.  
> Also please imagine Julian is smaller than Bernd height wise.
> 
> (I don't check my work, we post it with mistakes here)

Bernd couldnt believe it, his boyfriend had come down from Germany just to visit him. He stared at the figure standing outside his door, blinking once, twice before pulling the younger male into the house. The door shut as the Arsenal keeper held the Bayer forward in his arms. Julian smiled into his lovers chest, wrapping his arms around Bernd's broad back, gripping onto his shirt. "Missed me?" He asked, looking up at the taller male. Bernd smiled before pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Julian's mouth. "Always." He replied  
Bernd pulled away to allow Julian to take off his coat, before he intertwined their fingers and dragged the younger man into the livingroom. Bernd pulled him down against his side and wrapped an arm around his waist. He'd missed Julian so much, even if it was just being in the others presence. Julian snuggled into Bernd's side as he settled in ready to watch some mindless television with his boyfriend. 

(Skip)

Julian smiled to himself as he got out of the shower, the steam fogging the mirror. He toweled himself off before slipping on his boxers and taking hold of the shirt Bernd had given him to wear. He smiled as he put it on, noticing that it was the keepers Arsenal jersey. 'LENO' printed in big bold neon lettering, the 19 placed just underneath it. It was his black kit, the one Julian really enjoyed on him. Even if he did love the frog look too. Julian exits the bathroom to see his boyfriend lying on his back on the bed, one arm behind his head the other scrolling through his phone. But his attention turns to Julian when he hears the sound of the door opening. His heart speeds up and a lump forms in his throat as he takes in his boyfriend. The jersey too big for him, slides down one shoulder, revealing the pale white skin, his hair slightly damp and a shy smile plastered on his face. Bernd thinks he looks absolutely gorgeous.  
Bernd put his phone down on the nightstand beside him before beckoning Julian to him. Smiling Julian made hos way over to his taller boyfriend, crawling across the bed before coming to sit in the older males lap, Bernd takes hold of Julian's waist "you look so good baby" he breathes out pressing a kiss to the exposed shoulder. Julian blushes moving his hands to tangle in Bernd's floofy locks, tugging him up so he can press his lips against the others. Bernd nips at Julian's bottom lip, tugging at it as one of his hands slide up the back of his jersey. Carressing the back muscles of his smaller boyfriend.  
Julians gasps into Bernd's mouth, his hands tightening just a little as he feels Bernd lick into his mouth. Bernd groans at the taste of his lovers mouth, tilting his head pulling him closer to taste him even more. He'd missed Julian, was so glad the younger was here with him. He trailed his lips down Julian's jaw line kissing and nipping aa he went, until he reached his delicious shoulder. That fucking shoulder, that was just peaking out. Bernd didnt know why it drove him insane, he attached his lips to his pale skin and began to suck delicious looking bruises into it. Alternating between sucking and biting. Julian three his head back, soft moans leaving his lips as he involuntarily ground down into Bernd's lap. Bernd moved his hands down to grip Julian's ass, he licked his way back up the male's neck before plunging his tongue deep into his mouth. Pulling a high pitched moan from his lover. "Please" Julian whispered against Bernd's soft lips, his own plump lips red and swollen. Bernd smiled, before manoeuvring his boyfriend into a kneeling position so he could slide his boxers down his delectable thighs, before pulling them off completely. Julian went to lift the shirt over his head before Bernd stopped him, "leave it" he whispered pressing a kiss to his lovers cheek. Bernd reached over to his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and uncapped it, he pulled Julian back into his lap before spreading some of the lube on his fingers. Julian bent forward, leaning his head against Bernd's shoulder, his round ass sticking out for Bernd. Bernd kept an arm around Julian's waist as the other slipped behind him, his finger stroking over the puckered entrance. Julian twitched in Bernd's embrace, trying his hardest not to push back to get the finger inside. Bernd pushed his finger into his lover, up to the first knuckle and wiggled it around a bit. It had been a while since he and Julian had been intimate. He felt Julian stutter a breathe against his ear and push back slightly indicating he wanted more. Bernd complied and pushed his finger all the way in, before he slowly started to move it in and out, slowly opening his lover up. He could feel himself straining against his boxers but all he wanted was to make Julian feel good. And judging from the soft noises his boyfriend was making, he was doing just that.   
Julian slung his arms around Bernd's neck, as the taller male inserted another finger. Stretching the younger male open, Julian bit down on Bernd's earlobe, sucking it into his mouth as he shuddered out gasped and very slowly fucked himself on Bernd's fingers.  
Bernd added another finger as he watched -with glazed over eyes- his boyfriend fuck himself on his fingers, he could cum from the sight alone. Julian was absolutely gorgeous and even more so when he was spread open for Bernd. Julian threw his head back and moaned loudly when the slender fingers brushed against his prostate, "Bernd, fuck. Please" he moaned out, wanting nothing more than his boyfriend thick cock inside of him. Bernd groaned out, before slipping his fingers out of his boyfriend hole, he awkwardly pulled his boxers off, as Julian was still in his lap before coating his member in lube and lining it up with the fluttering opening. Slowly he pushed in, inch by inch he took hold of Julian's hips to guide him down on his cock until he bottomed out.  
He held still and placed sweet kissed all over Julian's face, whispering in his esr about how hot and tight he was. Julian pushed on Bernd's chest until the older male was lying on his back, he eyes trained on Julian's face, which had a sly smirk on it. Julian placed his hands on Bernd's chest before he lifted himself up, the tip of Bernd's cock the only thing left in him before he let gravity bring him back down. Bernd jerked his hips up at the sensation sending his cock even deeper inside of his lover. Julian bit his plump lip, before he slowly started to ride Bernd's dick. Bernd's grip in Julians hips didn't let up as he watched his boyfriend ride him, so turned on by the sight of the younger boy in his jersey. Knowing Julian was his and no one elses.   
The jersey was longer on Julian and it brushed against his cock in such a lovely way. He slid his arms along Bernd's torse, caressing his pecs and he circled his hips, grinding down on Bernd. His hands came to rest by Bernd's head as he leaned down to passionately kiss his lover, he slipped his tongue inside of Bernd's mouth drinking in the taste of him. He bite the other males lip before pulling away, he began to life himself up and slam back down trying different angles to get Bernd's dick on his prostate. Bernd thrust his hips up to help Julian out, knowing just want his other half wanted. Julian threw his head back with a high pitched moan as the sweet spot inside of him was hit, exposing his gorgeous pale neck to Bernd's hungry eyes.   
The other male couldn't take it, he flipped them over and started to pound into Julian, wanting nothing more than to make his boyfriend cum. Julian wrapped his slender legs around Bernd as he contunued to mercilessly thrust into him.   
Julian continued to make beautiful sounds that onfly spurred Bernd on, he reached between then to take hold on Julian's leaking cock and began to stroke it. Wanting to make his lover cum, wanted him to stain the jersey.   
Julian felt heat coil in his stomach, he wasn't going to last, "cum for me baby" Bernd whispered in his ear, biting it lightly. Julian arched up, with one last thrust he felt himself cumming all over Bernd's large hand and the jersey, shouting Bernd's name. Streaks of cum land all over them both and Julian became a panting wrecked mess. He clenched around Bernd as his high fogged his mind "cum inside me please Bernd" he choked out, his arms coming up to wrap around the older malds neck as he pulled him down into a deep kiss. Squeezing Bernd's cock with his ass, helping his boyfriend along. Bernd thrust inside a few more times before he spilled himself dee into his lover, stilling on top of him and groaning into the kiss. His arms were shaking as he tried to keep himself up, he could vaguely feel Julian stroking the back of his neck. He pulled out before lying next to his boyfriend, he breathed out and watched as Julian pulled the soiled jersey over his head and tossed it to the floor. He turned over and laid his head on Bernd's chest, as his boyfriend wrapped him in his arms, pulling the blankets over them both.  
"I love you" Julian whispered pressing a kiss to Bernd's pec  
Bernd smiled "love you too Ju" he replied pulling the younger boy closer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please let me know  
> It inspires me to write more  
> You can follow me on tumblr at bottom-fc


End file.
